Hellsing D. Nero/Abilities and Powers
}}| |extra1= |bounty= 650,000,000|}} |devil fruit= }} "Get ready for the real deal!" Nero is an extremely powerful combatant. Able to take on some of the most powerful fighters in the series. He is strong enough to fight on par with Aokiji and was able to defeat both Kid and Law at the same time. Nero was even able to fight on par and almost defeat Monkey D. Luffy. "Get ready for the real deal!" -Hellsing D. Nero Physical Abilities Nero's adopted father Nobunaga honed and trained him from the day he could crawl so that he could be an immensely powerful fighter. Enhanced senses: Nero possesses very acute senses especially smell, sight and hearing. His sense of smell is particularly advanced, which caused him to be compared to a dog, even though it is actually superior, by his own admission. Another distinctive animal trait is his evolved instinct, though whether this is due to his Devil Fruit or his natural instincts is unknown. Immense Strength: Nero has an outstanding amount of strength, and is the most powerful member of the Sky Demon Pirates and was one of the most powerful members of The Worst Generation. He is able to easily smash through rock and punch and slice through steel. He was able to lift up a gigantic sea king and throw it over 100 meters with ease. During the Whitebeard War, he lifted and threw a massive chunk of ice and threw it at Vice Admiral Chong, and even punched him so hard he sent him flying several hundred meters. He was also able to punch and destroy his brothers mountain sized Wooden Statue. In his fight with Eustass Kid, he began to crack and destroy an entire island with multiple punches. Immense speed and reflexes: Nero's speed and agility are off the charts. He is fast enough to kick away lightning bolts from the sky to protect his ship, and can dodge Doflamingo's strings point blank. He outpaced Gear Second Luffy multiple times in their fight and even briefly outpaced Gear 4. Immense stamina: Nero's stamina is amazing. He can battle in grueling fight sand afterwards only show slight fatigue battle again within a matter of seconds. He fought the entirety of the Whitebeard War and didn't stay down until Blackbeard hit him with a Gura Gura no Mi enhanced punch. Immense durability: Nero's endurance and durability is incredible, taking continuous, deadly assaults from powerful foes that would have killed a normal person easily in most of his fights, yet still being able to stand up and continue fighting effectively. Over the course of the series, he progressively becomes able to take more and more punishment and fight for longer periods of time without tiring. By the time of his fight with Luffy, his endurance and durability have grown to the point that he is able to fight a grueling battle with him for 11 straight days. Excellent strategist: Despite his somewhat simple mind, Nero is an amazing strategist and can be very combat savvy. He has been shown to devise plans in the midst of combat, and even have back up plans in the middle of a battle when his other plan fails. Enhanced adaptability: Nero can adapt to the harshest situations, such as when he and Shima climbed the World Tree and were talking and laughing like it was nothing while at the top. Healing factor: Nero heals extremely quickly. Such as when he broke both of his arms in his fight with Cheetu, and recovered in 2 days. He also healed relatively quickly when being punched by a quake enhanced Blackebeard, despite the fact that he was already reaching his limit and was heavily damaged. Fighting Style Nobunaga trained Nero in the ways of combat since he was a small child. His fighting style is fast, strong, and deadly. Nero's fighting style and martial arts are like a mixture of real world Karate, Mauy Thai, Tiger Style Chinese Kenpo, and Ju-jitsu. He prefers to fight with an aggressive style, being better with offense than defense. Weapons Nero possess a long red staff that he is highly skilled at using. Devil Fruit Nero has eaten Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Ziz, a Mythical Zoan type Devil Fruit that allows him to transform or partially transform into a Ziz, a giant powerful bird that is known as the primordial ruler of the sky. With this, Nero gains access to two abilities. The first is to transform parts of his body into the Ziz, gaining gains access to bird physiology. This enhances his already massive strength to new levels, sprout wings, a beak, and talons. He can also manipulate the feathers he sprouts, turning them from normal feathers to razor sharp cutting knives. The second ability he gains is the ability to manipulate the air around him. With this he can generate and manipulate powerful winds, compress the air and form it into any construct (such as hands), and much more. He can actually manipulate the air without being in his Ziz form. The only real weakness is he can only manipulate a certain amount of air before he begins to tire out. Other than that, it is affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Haki Shortly before the two year time skip, Nero had awakened the ability Haki and is one of the few known people able to use all three types. He first showed this power in his fight with Samui, when he knocked out 10 Marines without even hitting them, but he didn't notice it. Since then, he showed increased use, but with very little to no control, as the series went on. It was only after the Battle of Marineford, when he started training with Nobunaga, that he actually learned about Haki and how to control it. Though it was stated that 2 years was too short a time to learn the basics of Haki, Nero has shown a natural affinity for it, learning it in 18 months. Since reuniting with his crew, Nero has become a natural at manipulating his Haki. Haoshoku Haki Nero is able to use Haoshoku Haki, a type of Haki possessed only by one in a million people. Nero used this ability a few times in the series, as it was the type of Haki that manifested the earliest. The first time was when he stopped 10 Marines from killing Sakana. The second time was during he and Luffy's fight with Magellan in Impel Down. Before training under Nobunaga, Nero hadno control over this ability, and did not seem to realize he had it, but used it on instinct whenever it seemed to be most needed, and could still use it even when extremely injured. With this training, Nero has demonstrated the ability to focus his Haoshoku Haki, knocking out a small group with a quick glare without affecting anyone else. He gained the ability to tame animals with Haoshoku Haki. Up until the fight with Vergil, Nero has only used Haoshoku Haki when he needs to get people out of the way with minimum damage. The true extent of Nero's Haki is seen when he knocks out 50,000 marines. During his fight with Luffy, the two unleashed a powerful wave of Haoshoku Haki when they clashed fists that leveled the surrounding area. Kenbunshoku Haki Since training with Nobunaga, Nero has gained great skill in Kenbunshoku Haki, allowing him to tell what an opponent intends to do. He was able to effortlessly dodge a wooden spear shot from point blank range from his brother, as well as laser projectiles fired by Kizaru. He can also sense a persons presence as he did to make sure his crew mate Izumi Kairi was safe. He was able to sense that Shanks had no true bad intention towards him, even though he was speaking in a intimidating tone. He can also use the ability to measure the strength of an individual as seen when he was utterly shocked when noticing the gap in strength between himself and his father Hellsing D. Ging. Busoshoku Haki Nero has masted Busoshoku Haki to an extremely high extent, which has been shown to darken his body (or parts of it) and harden it. This is first shown being used when he easily cut through a steel ship with a haki enhanced slice from his talons. He can also harden his already razor sharp feathers with Haki to better increase their striking power. Another demonstration of Nero's Busoshoku Haki is during his fight with Vergil, where he was able to harden his arm, leg, and even his teeth for both strong offensive and defensive measures. However this defense is not absolute and can be overwhelmed if hit with an incredibly powerful attack. Regardless, a small amount of haki on his finger was strong enough to shatter Jin's steel hammer. Nero has also been shown to be able to apply Busoshoku Haki to his wind attacks, creating black wind attacks that can hit with hard force and attack logia users. Nero was later seen being able to knock back a Logia user like Smoker at considerable distance, something he was never able to do before the timeskip. Rokushiki After fighting multiple Marines, Nero picked up the ability to use Rokushiki techniques. Soru: The Soru allows the users to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power by kicking of the ground 10 or 20 times a second. Rankyaku: The Rankyaku is a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. However, it has been shown that almost any length of appendage (such as a tail or neck) at high velocities are also capable of this move. Shigan: Nero stabs an opponent with his finger, leaving a wound similar to a bullet wound.